herofandomcom-20200223-history
Rosalina
|enemies = Bowser Bowser Jr. Koopalings Dr. Eggman Eggman Nega Metal Sonic Dry Bowser |type of hero = Cosmic Princess |size = 200 }} Princess Rosalina Star is the tritagonist of the game Super Mario Galaxy. Rosalina first appears in the Gateway Galaxy, and she is also the adoptive mother of the Lumas. Rosalina commands the Comet Observatory. She is a very powerful figure, as her duty is to watch over and protect the cosmos as well as the Lumas. Rosalina's back-story is chronicled in her storybook told by her in the Comet Observatory's Library in Super Mario Galaxy. Nine chapters are unlocked throughout the game, and the last chapter is unlocked by completing the whole game. During the story, Rosalina mentions her home planet as "a blue planet"; Earth is also known by this name. She has been a playable character since Mario Kart Wii and was classified as a Cruiser Weight or Heavy Weight character'' due to her tall height. She has the same biker suit along with Peach and Daisy while riding a bike in ''Mario Kart Wii and Mario Kart 8. She also appeared in Super Smash Bros. 4 as a playable character where one of her Lumas appears to aid her. Powers and abilities *'Magic': Rosalina has vast magical powers, allowing her to generate a wide variety of effects. **'Flight': Rosalina can float in the air at will, and can also fly. **'Force fields': Rosalina has demonstrated the ability to surround the Observatory with a powerful protective force field for space travel. It can also create a barrier to protect itself. **'Telekinesis': Rosalina can levitate Mario, and bring him back to the observatory if he falls. She also levitates her golf club on Mario Golf World Tour. **'Teleporting': Rosalina has demonstrated the ability to disappear in a blue glow. **'Size change': At the end of Mario Galaxy 2, Harmony appears giant. **'Creation of holograms': In Mario Galaxy 2 a cosmic double probably created by Harmonie to help Mario appears. **'Telepathy': When Mario wakes up in the Mushroom Kingdom after the Lumas have thrown themselves into the black hole created by Bowser's galaxy, Rosalina telepathically speaks to Mario, telling him that all life carries the essence of the stars, even himself. *'Swirling attack': Rosalina gave Mario the ability to spin, and uses this technique herself in Mario 3D World. Trivia *Rosalina is depicted being right-handed in artwork, but left-handed in-game. However, in the cut-scenes in Super Mario Galaxy, Rosalina is right-handed. Mario Party 10 marked the first occasion in which she is depicted being left-handed in artwork, but right-handed in activities or minigames. Navigation Category:Smash Bros Heroes Category:Mario Heroes Category:Mentor Category:Magic Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Monarchs Category:Mysterious Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Orphans Category:Size-Shifter Category:Contradictory Category:Teleporters Category:Big Good Category:Immortals Category:Genius Category:Pure Good Category:Wise Category:Psychics Category:Supporters Category:Fighter Category:Universal Protection Category:Leaders Category:Tragic Category:Deities Category:Magical Girls Category:Parents Category:Nurturer Category:Athletic Category:Artistic Category:Spoiled Sweet Category:Elementals Category:M & S Olympics Heroes Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Lawful Good Category:Neutral Good Category:Bigger Good Category:Heroes who have lost family members Category:Ingenue Category:Female Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Angels Category:Manga Heroes Category:Book Heroes Category:Omnipotents Category:Omniscient Category:Benevolent Rulers Category:Selfless Category:Honest Category:Loyal Category:Sophisticated Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Force-Field Users Category:Political Category:Telepaths Category:Charismatic Category:Mutated Category:Elderly